Tumblr Prompts
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: These are all of my fills for the reverse batfamily prompts you guys have sent me on Tumblr! Feel free to send me more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for sending me prompts! I know I take a while to fill them, but I love doing it!**

**Prompt: don't even think about it, probably with Jason and Damian? Pls and thank you :)**

* * *

"Don't even think about it."

Jason slowly lowered his hand, which had been less than an inch from poking Dick in the cheek. Said boy was snoring lightly on the couch, surrounded by a pile of blankets and hugging Zitka. Damian was sat in the armchair beside the couch, a book covering his face.

Jason pouted and looked at Damian, whispering so that he wouldn't wake Dick up. Now that Damian was aware he was there, he wasn't going to try and wake Dick up. "I thought I was quiet enough that you wouldn't hear me."

Damian scoffed and lowered his book. "You could never sneak past me."

"Could too!" Dick snuffled and turned over, causing Damian to glare and Jason to lower his voice. "I'm a Bat too, you know. I can be sneaky."

Damian quirked an eyebrow. "Not enough to fool me. I've been training since before you were born. The day you can sneak past me is the day Drake becomes Batman before I do."

"Is that a challenge?" Jason asked, smirking.

Damian rolled his eyes. "If you want. I would not call it a challenge since you could not possible succeed."

"I will! You'll see!"

Dick whined and turned over, pulling the blankets over his head. Zitka fell from his arms and onto the floor. They both held their breath, waiting to see if Dick would wake up, but he stayed asleep. Damian looked at Jason.

"That reminds me. Why were you trying to wake Richard?"

"Oh, Tim, Steph, and I were gonna play basketball, but we needed one more to play, and everyone thought it'd be more fair if we had Dick instead of you or Cass." Well, that and they were pretty sure Damian wouldn't have wanted to play anyway.

Damian hummed. "Let him sleep. He had a nightmare last night."

"Ohh. Falling?"

"No. Joker."

"Ohh." Jason glanced at Dick. He picked Zitka off the floor and gently lowered the blankets from Dick's head. He placed the stuffed elephant in Dick's arms and tucked the blanket around the boy. Jason stepped away and sighed. It looked like Dick wouldn't be playing basketball with them. He looked at Damian. "So do you wanna play with us?"

Damian quirked an eyebrow as if to ask 'really?'. "No."

Jason pouted. "Please? We need one more person to make it fair."

Damian raised his book back to his face. "No. Find Cassandra."

Jason's pout fell into a frown. "Fine."

Damian listened for Jason's footsteps to fade and went back to reading War and Peace. He made to turn the page before pausing and narrowing his eyes.

"Don't even think about it."

"Damn it!" Jason snatched his hand away from Dick's face and left the room, grumbling the whole way. He'd be able to sneak by Damian eventually. Just he wait.

"Hm." Damian allowed a smirk to appear before setting his mouth back into a neutral line.

"Dami?" Dick asked sleepily from the couch.

"Go back to the sleep, Richard."

"M'kay."

* * *

**A/N: These start out short but most of them become much longer I swear. Also, feel free to send me your own prompts or just talk to me at browniesarethebest on Tumblr!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I've mostly moved to a03 so I kinda forgot I posted stuff on here. That's no excuse, but I really am sorry.**

**Prompt: ****"Please don't leave me alone" prompt with dick and damian (age reversal also plz love me younger dick Grayson)**

* * *

"Please don't leave me alone."

Tiny hands tightly gripped Damian's sweater, the knuckles practically white. Damian was kneeled in front of Dick, who had tears trickling slowly down his face. Damian wanted to look away, but that would be admitting weakness. He needed the boy to understand that he had to go.

Damian gently removed the hands from his sweater. "Richard, I cannot stay. Father and the others are in trouble and need my help."

"Then let me go with you!" Dick cried, once again reaching out to stop Damian from standing. Damian grabbed his hands. "I'm Robin! I can help!"

"No!" Dick flinched at Damian's harsh tone. "I will not risk you. The League of Assassins is dangerous. When they took Jason, Father made me stay behind because he knew I would not react well to interacting with my mother, and it was too dangerous for you to go. However, we do not have a choice anymore. No one has made contact in days." There was a likely chance that at least one person was dead, but Damian was not going to say that to Richard.

"Damian, please! Take me with you!" Dick wanted to wrap his arms around his oldest brother, but Damian was still holding his hands to keep them from grabbing Damian again.

He couldn't let his brother go. If Damian left, Dick would be all alone. Sure, he had Alfred, but it wasn't the same. What if they all died? What if they were already dead? Dick didn't know much about the League of Assassins. Bruce had wanted to keep Dick away from them for as long as possible and didn't like talking about them with him.

"No. And that is final." Damian stood and let go of Dick's hands. Dick let out a cry and latched onto Damian's leg. Damian clenched his teeth, frustrated.

"Alfred!" Damian called. Alfred showed up in the doorway. He took the scene in for a moment before making his way over to them. He carefully pulled Dick away from Damian. The poor boy wailed, desperately trying to keep a hold of Damian's leg. Dick reached out for Damian, begging, but Damian just walked away.

Damian made his way to the study, trying to ignore the sobs that echoed after him, and got in the elevator. Richard's crying cut off with the doors closing, and Damian let out a sigh of relief. It was painful to hear the boy cry, especially when he was the cause of it. It couldn't be helped though. Damian needed to do this, and he refused to put Richard in danger.

(When Damian returned, bloody and bruised and probably with some broken bones but with their _family_, Dick made them all sleep in a pile on the floor in the living room. The warmth from his father and siblings comforted him, and Dick had smiled for the first time in days.)

* * *

**A/N: These start out short but most of them become much longer I swear. Also, feel free to send me your own prompts or just talk to me at browniesarethebest on Tumblr!**


End file.
